deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker vs Deathstroke vs Deadpool
Introduction Wiz: These characters are known for their ability with a sword: The last Jedi, Luke Skywalker... Boomstick: Deathstroke, the terminator... Wiz: And the merc with the mouth, Deadpool (Sigh). I'm wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to see who'd win a death battle. Luke Deathstroke Wiz: Ever since he was a boy, Slade Wilson wanted to be in the military. So Slade lied about his age to get in. Boomstick: That boys determined! Wiz: Slade quickly became better than literally EVERYONE at the camp. This was noticed by the army leader (don't know what rank) named Adeline King, who is later his future wife. Slade easily impressed her, so much so that he was bumped up to Lieutenant. Boomstick: That was fast! Wiz: Slade and Adeline developed feelings for each other and Eventully got married. They soon had their first son who later became the first Ravenger. Slade felt very confident at the time and offered to be a Guinea pig for a super soldier serum. Boomstick: Like Captain America! Wiz: The antidote made him the perfect soldier. One night, some terrorists kidnapped a friend of Slade's so he made a costum and went to beat the crap out of everyone. This was unauthorized by the Army and he was kicked out. With nothing to do, Slade became the mercanary...Deathstroke. Boomstick: Why didn't he just get a job at the office? Wiz: Good point. Anyway, his wife shot him in the back of the head but only took out his eye (Because of his healing factor). Boomstick: That's just messed up! Wiz: Deathstroke's personality is very violent since he'll do literally ANYTHING for money. That's were he gets the nickname: "The Terminator". Boomstick: Deathstroke is secretly Arnold Schwarzenegger?!? Wiz: Absolutely not, and technically Slade was the Terminator before Arnold so... Boomstick: Who does he try to "terminate?" Wiz: Deathstroke usually battles the Teen Titans, Nightwing, Batman & even the freakin' Justice League!!! Boomstick: He battles Batman, the guy who has masted over 100+ types of martial arts?! Wiz: Yes. The serum gave Deathstroke: Superhuman Abilities- * Peak human strength (Being able to bench press 2,000 pounds!) * Faster than a professional athlete * Enhanced Agility & Durability * Super Intelligence Wiz: Slade also has a Healing factor, the reason that he survived the gunshot. Boomstick: Like...Deadpool... Deadpool: Did someone say Deadpool? Boomstick: Get out of here! Wiz: Anyway, the average human only uses about 10% of their brain daily, Deathstroke uses 90%. Boomstick: That's impressive! Wiz: The serum gives Slade enhanced reflexes letting him battle Nightwing. He also knows BUTT LOADS of martial arts being able to battle Batman. Boomstick: What's his Arsenal? Wiz: Slade has a massive Arsenal being a master swordsman and marksman. Weapons- * Dual Machine Guns * Duel Katanas * Promethium Sword * Grenades * Power Staff * Knifes Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: Slade also has a Super-Bomb which is a flash grenade that keeps Superman at bay. Deathstroke's armor is made of Nth metal (The stuff Hawkman & Hawkgirl's armor is made of) and Promethium. Boomstick: This guy is awesome! Wiz: In short, you don't want to pick a fight with this guy. Deadpool DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles